


Adult Material

by deedeeinfj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/pseuds/deedeeinfj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Library porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult Material

**Author's Note:**

> For Jen. Originally published on Livejournal, 2005.

_Never a quiet entrance,_  Remus thinks as Sirius marks his arrival by dropping his books in a loud and careless heap on the floor. He hears the familiar creak and shuffling as Sirius sits on his bed and takes off his shoes. Remus can't help but look up from his studying to watch the way Sirius' black hair falls over his eyes.  
  
"Proofread something for me, Moony," Sirius demands, standing up and stretching. Remus keeps his eyes down - supposedly at his book, but actually at a peek of Sirius' toes through a hole in his sock.  
  
"I've got tons of work to do. Make James do it."  
  
"Oh, I don't think James would appreciate this essay. Besides--" Sirius leans down so that his face is beside Remus'. "You know what happens when you read over my work."  
  
"Sirius." His complete lack of resolve is only too evident in his voice.  
  
"Pleeeease, Moony. It's for Pince, that evil crone. Detention work. And she's so strict..."  
  
"Yeah, and so is McGonagall. I'm going to fail this if I don't--"  
  
"Moonyyyy!" Sirius whines better than Padfoot ever could.  
  
"Fine," Remus sighs. He tosses his book aside on his bed. "Fine. Where is it?"  
  
Sirius grins and rummages through the pile he dropped on the floor, yanking out some rumpled paper. "Before you read this," he says, "let me tell you what it is. Pince caught me in the restricted section last night, and she gave me detention this afternoon. I had to write an essay about the  _library_."  
  
Before he can stop himself, Remus gives a loud laugh. Then, looking only slightly apologetic, he manages to realign his features into a more understanding expression. “What did you write about?”  
  
“Adult material.”  
  
The gleam in his friend’s eyes is not lost on Remus. “Adult material?” he repeats. “As in…?”  
  
“Why our school library should carry adult material. They have books on everything you can think of, but  _nothing_  that a red-blooded bloke might actually want to see or read.”  
  
“Please tell me you’re joking.”  
  
“They really don’t! I looked! Why do you think I was in the restric--”  
  
Remus rolls his eyes. “No, you idiot. Please tell me you’re joking about writing an essay on this topic for Pince.”  
  
A generous flash of white teeth answers the question. “Proofread it for me?”  
  
“Why didn’t you turn it in before you left detention?”  
  
“I told her I wanted to proofread it and give her a final draft because I wanted it to be the best essay I could write.”  
  
Remus groans and reaches for the paper. “I still don’t see why James couldn’t do this. He’s done with his homework.”  
  
“Well, I forgot to mention that it’s also… personal.”  
  
Remus narrows his eyes and looks at the paper, reading it aloud.  
  
 _An Example of What Should Be in Hogwarts School Library_  
by Sirius Black  
  
It is my opinion that our school library – indeed, our school itself – does little to provide education for its students in regards to sexuality. When I first admitted to myself that I wanted my friend Remus Lupin to suck----  
  
“Sirius, what in Merlin’s name…”  
  
Sirius’ lips part slightly, but he says nothing, only nodding at the paper.  
  
 _\--to suck my cock in the shower, I thought something was wrong with me. There were no books in our library about homosexuality, or about any other kind of sexuality. There was no erotic literature, which surprised me, considering that many Western classics, including the _Arabian Nights_  and the Bible, include such writing. For this essay, I chose to write my own erotic literature._  
  
Remus swallows and tries to breathe, which is made difficult by the fact that he is hard. He sincerely hopes that Sirius never reads an essay aloud in any class… The bed creaks and shakes slightly as Sirius pushes him backwards and crawls over him. “Read it,” Sirius commands. He draws the bed’s curtains and speaks a silencing charm.  
  
 _Remus likes to study in bed. When I get back to the dorm in the evenings, throw aside my books, and kick off my shoes, sometimes it’s almost impossible to resist pushing him back against his pillows and tearing his clothes off. The way his forehead creases as he reads… I want him to make that same face when I put my mouth on his cock. That intense concentration, not thinking of anything else. I want his mouth to fall open when I lick him._  
  
As Remus reads aloud, Sirius makes quick, insistent work of seeing that they are both naked. Sirius’ hands are everywhere, his mouth hot, his tongue pressing and insistent on the pulse in Remus’ neck. Remus groans as hands and mouth make their inevitable journey down his torso.  
  
“Mmmm,” mumbles Sirius. “You’re making the face.” He reaches up and presses his thumb to Remus’ bottom lip, pushing it down slightly. “Yeah… That alone might do it for me.”  
  
“Your mouth…” Remus manages, “has something to be doing right now. And it is  _not_  talki—oh gods. Sirius, God…”  
  
“One and the same.” Sirius grins and returns to the task at hand while Remus raises the paper with one hand, clenching Sirius’ hair rather unmercifully with the other. He reads to himself, as speaking aloud seems no longer possible.  
  
 _Picture this, then, in our library: a body that belongs on the Sistene Chapel – after all, that painter was a queer – above all the worshipers below, while his skin stops their praises on the way to heaven. Except that only one person worships, and that’s me, and I’m above him. And only one person praises, and that’s him, moaning because I’m making him feel like a god._  
  
Who knew that Sirius could write? And who would care when his mouth and tongue are working miracles of their own? Remus drops the paper and pushes Sirius away. “Fuck me,” he says. “Now, Sirius, hurry.” He thinks he might be repeating  _fuckmefuckmefuckme_ , but he isn’t sure what he’s saying aloud and what he isn’t.   
  
Sirius wastes no time saying the spell and pushing himself into Remus. He leans forward as much as he can through the tangle of arms and legs and crushes his mouth against Remus’. Panting, groaning, the sweaty slide of Sirius’ palm against Remus’ cock, the clicking of teeth. Everything in disarray. Possibly they smell. When they come and Sirius falls on top of him in a sticky mess, Remus believes that magic can conjure nothing that feels or tastes better.  
  
“Think Pince will like it?” Sirius pants, his breath hot on Remus’ shoulder.  
  
“What did you really turn in after detention?”  
  
There is a long pause. “I wrote about the gnome section needing to be re-catalogued. You know I always save my best work for you.”


End file.
